At present, a liquid crystal display device, as a display component of an electronic device, has been widely applied in various electronic products, and a backlight module is an important component in the liquid crystal display device.
Generally, a small-and-medium-sized backlight module (which is different from a large-sized one) includes: a plastic frame, a reflective sheet, a light guide plate, an optical film set, a light bar and a light-shielding tape (a □-shaped tape). A flexible circuit board of the light bar is fixed on the plastic frame via the light-shielding tape. With the development of narrow bezel technology of the liquid crystal display device, a huge change occurs in the connection between a panel and a backlight module. Fixing a panel and a plastic frame using a □-shaped tape traditionally is changed into fixing a panel and a backboard module by dispensing. However, by this way, the panel and the backlight module are still fixed externally, problems such as unqualified sizes of glue points, wire drawing, dip dyeing of glue, and easy to fall due to poor solidification strength will appear during the dispensing, and a weak fixation is thereby caused. In addition, it is inconvenient for disassembling in reworking.